


Blisters

by AmazingCheesecake



Series: Sibling Shennanigans [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Sibling Bonding, mom is only mentioned, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCheesecake/pseuds/AmazingCheesecake
Summary: Like most country kids, Leon and Hop had some sort of feral aversion to shoes. This is how they deal with that in the summer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Series: Sibling Shennanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blisters

Like most country kids, Leon and Hop had some sort of feral aversion to shoes.

Every summer the boys would run out to play in the blistering heat with nothing but the callouses on their feet and the call of their mother to come back inside and put their shoes on. Every summer they ignored her demands, instead choosing to run as far as they could on the rough and burning terrain to toughen their feet up for the rest of the summer.

Of course, the first few tough runs of each summer hurt, but it was fun nonetheless.

* * *

“I’m out!” shouted Leon as he practically threw himself off of the rocky dirt path and onto the cooler grass, giving his feet the much-needed relief from the biting stones of the hot road. Looking up, he sees Hop still going strong, running with wild abandon towards their house before trying (and failing) to jump the fence into their yard. Letting out a huff of amusement, Leon walked on the grass over to his younger brother while carefully trying to avoid any stickers in the grass. Hopping over the fence, he grabs Hop by the arms and pulls him up.

“How’re ya doin’ Hip-hop?” Leon asks as he eyes his brother carefully, looking for any signs of actual distress. Hop, ever the cheeky little thing, assured him that he was fine and that Leon should look after himself, since he was “getting old and weak” before racing off to avoid the swift retribution from his older brother.

Leon made a sound of mock indignation before grabbing hop before he could get too far and lifting him off of the ground by his waist, giving him a hard squeeze before walking over to the small pond in their yard.

Hop shrieked in protest, flailing to get out of Leon’s much stronger grip before they made it all the way over to the small body of water.

“Leeeee! Nooooo! Moms not gonna let us into the house if we get wet!” protested hop.

“Correction: Moms not gonna let YOU into the house when YOU get wet,” laughed Leon as he tossed Hop into the cool water.

Hop squawked as he hit the water, taking only a second to pout before kicking up as much water as he could onto Leon. If Hop was going to go down, Leon was coming with him.

Leon sputtered at the sudden onslaught of water, making the split-second decision to get in as well, if only to splash Hop back.

There, the two siblings played in the water like the kids they were, eventually crawling out once they and their surroundings were thoroughly soaked.

Hop looked down at himself and over at Leon. “Moms not gonna let us in, is she?”

“Nope!” Said Leon, popping the ‘P’ for emphasis.

Hop looked pensive for a moment, “… should we try and go in anyway?”

“Nah, it wouldn’t be worth her wrath. I know better than to walk across the carpet while wet.” The older of the two huffed. “Besides, it’s hot out. We’ll just air-dry and then go in.”

Hop nodded, and they both went and sat down on the stone fence, basking in the feeling of the baking sun drying them out.

**Author's Note:**

> My siblings and I run about 1.5 miles on the first day of summer over 85 degrees out on hot asphalt to toughen up our feet for the summer. Because of this, we don't really need shoes when we played outside. Even now as an adult I still do this because we all hate shoes. I have had so many blisters in my life but my calluses make me invincible.


End file.
